


Trouble Concentrating

by premivmtrash



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, M/M, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premivmtrash/pseuds/premivmtrash
Summary: James is distracted by his struggling roommate.





	Trouble Concentrating

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was "Now Kiss College AU" and that's exactly what's happening in this story.

James was lying in bed and tried to focus on the book in his hands. It had been a present by his mom so that he would have something to read that was not related to academia because, as his mother said, he focused too much on studying. However, now that he was in bed, his back rested comfortably against some pillows, wearing his favorite sweatpants, and the book right in front of him, he was not able to read. He had tried, but his eyes would not stop flickering over to his roommate Matt hovering over his desk.

Matt was desperately trying to cram for his exam the next day. Seeing the younger guy in his form of exhaustion made James feel bad for him. Since he was already in his Junior year, he had learned how to deal with the stress and desperation that came with college, but Ocre was just a Freshman and James had spent more time than he would like to admit averting mental breakdowns and making sure that his roommate would drink something other than coffee and energy drinks every now and then.

James sighed. What Ocre needed was a break from studying and a heartfelt hug. And as long as that was the case there was no way James would have the chance to focus on his book. Especially since he had to admit that Ocre was kind of cute in his slightly too big flannel pajamas with this disheveled hair and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
James’ thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Matt was looking at him with a curious expression.

“What?” uttered James. 

“You’re, uh, you’re starring,” stuttered the younger guy.

“Oh.” James could feel the blood shooting in his face and starred at his book to avoid having to look at Matt. Bad enough that he was obviously crushing on his roommate, now he was also mindlessly looking at him all lovey-dovey and shit. 

“Why, uh,” Matt cleared his throat, “why were you starring? – You like what you see?”  
When James looked up in surprise, there was a grin on the other’s face.

“Oh, shut up, Ocre,” mumbled the older guy which made Matt chuckle. Then he sighed. 

“I’m so over this.” He gestured towards the papers on his desk. “All I’ve been doing for the last couple of days has been studying. I haven’t had a thought that didn’t involve statistics for like an eternity. I spent one more minute looking at this stuff, I’m gonna kill someone.”

“Hey, hey, don’t look at me when you’re declaring you’re gonna murder someone. Without me, you wouldn’t even have gotten so far!”

Ocre laughed, which made James smile in content. Running his fingers through his hair, Matt answered quietly.

“Yeah, you’ve been great. Thanks, James.” He looked at his hands and James swallowed hard.

He could tell by the way Matt spoke that it was not just casual roommate banter anymore. It felt more serious, like a secret, or a confession even. 

Carefully, James put his book aside and got out of bed, taking a step towards the younger man. Scratching his head, he cleared his throat. He did not really have a plan about what he was doing, but it felt right.

Ocre watched him for a second before he slowly got up from his seat as well and moved towards James. They were only a few feet apart now.

“So…,” Matt began, but was cut off by James closing the small distance between them. Hesitantly, the latter took Matt’s hands in his, resting his forehead against the other’s. James could feel Matt’s breath on his skin now and sense his ever-present smell of coffee and cheap laundry detergent.

He could also feel that Matt was slightly squeezing his hands reassuringly and that he began to lean into him. 

James swallowed and closed the last centimeters between their lips, placing a gentle kiss on Matt’s. A rush of adrenaline and excitement flooded his body when his kiss was returned, their lips softly moving against each other. He was now smiling widely and could feel that Matt was doing the same. 

When the younger one slowly pulled away, James took a breath he had not realized he was holding. Opening his eyes, he saw a happy grin plastered on Matt’s face, mirroring his.

“So,” Matt said softly. “‘Guess I’m not gonna study tonight.”


End file.
